


March 23, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl started to smile as she held a villain's arms back.





	March 23, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl started to smile as she held a villain's arms back before the latter struggled due to hearing Reverend Amos Howell's new sermon.

THE END


End file.
